A Yellow Tulip For You
by AquaJet
Summary: Why did everything seem so dull with you? It's as if you don't want some fun. But when you play tennis, everything changes. I can see the passion and your usual seroius face is somewhat different. And What's this weird feeling? oneshot, One-sided TezukaOC


**A/N: I guess, I was influenced to write something after I read one of Mercy's fics and Rosa's fics. I just had to do something like a one-sided love after I read them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.**

-------------------------------------

I couldn't help but think you were boring. Everything you did, no matter how handsome you looked doing it, it was always dull. What was your passion? What would bring a smile to your face? Or will you forever remain in that stoic mask – unwavering, unchanging, and boring.

"Well done, Tezuka-kun. You may sit down."

"Yes."

While you were walking, I could see the glances of all your fan girls. When you sat back down next to me, I received a large amount of glares. Of course they would because I was supposedly the luckiest girl alive for being able to sit next to the Tezuka Kunimitsu, the infamous Seigaku tennis player or something. But I never felt lucky at all.

**BRIIING**

"Well, that's enough for today. Study hard! You are dismissed." The teacher smiled.

I packed my things slowly. It was the end of school already so there was no need to rush to my next class. I was just waiting for the girls who attempt to torture me everyday. Yes, I was going to wait for them. I was taught that if you see a wall in your way, choose to get over it or break it down.

As soon as the teacher and Tezuka left, they came.

"We saw you staring lovingly at Tezuka. Geez, just because you're part of the student council and sit next to him, doesn't mean that you can take away our Tezuka-sama."

I glared at them. I wasn't sure if Tezuka was human. He showed no specific emotion. He only displayed his everlasting poker face and that was the only face I knew of. Yet even I know not to treat him like a shiny toy like these girls do.

"It's best not to jump into conclusions. Otherwise you're just a bunch of idiots babbling out nonsense with no evidence or back-up. Excuse me." I glared at them. One way to get rid of people was to be mean.

They backed up but still persisted.

"You don't scare us." One of the girls laughed. I could still hear that slight twinge of fear and tension in her laugh. Her eyes also averted away from mine. She was, without a doubt, bluffing.

I just walked out. They were not worth my energy. I could still hear their empty threats. I stayed behind to listen to what they would say. I forced myself to listen so it would remind me to figure out the reason of why everyone loved Tezuka so much.

"Why is she so high and mighty?"

"Whatever. Tezuka-sama is soo hot!"

"Yeah, wanna what him play tennis? I hear he's gonna have a match with Oishi-sama!"

"What are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

I ran to the corner of the hall so they wouldn't see me. They were screeching 'kyaa' and it caused the halls to continually echo. Those girls will give me headaches. All they talked about were his looks and tennis. Was that the only thing they liked about him? Maybe I should go watch him play but then again, I would be stomped by his fan girls. Yesterday, one of my classmates was crying because she tried to ram her way through to take a few pictures. Her face was scratched and her legs were bruised. At least she didn't have her bones broken.

"Momoko-san…?"

I turned around to see my science teacher calling out to me. He was probably going to ask me to help him clean the test tubes for tomorrow I guess.

"Yes?"

"Can you deliver this to Inui-san?" My teacher handed me a couple stacks of paper.

"What is this?"

"Inui-san asked me to print out top edible and nutritious ingredients for his new juice."

I looked through the papers and noticed something. "But…why are there names of bugs listed in this?"

"They're high in protein…" he muttered. " Can you deliver them please?"

"Sure…"

I think the teacher might have assumed Inui and I were friends or something. He was always paired up with me for science projects because everyone else was too afraid to be his partner and that was defiantly understandable. Last time when he cut that frog, I swear I hear him laughing and his glasses glinted for a second.

Who knows…? Inui might be crazy.

I continued to walk towards the tennis courts. The stacks of papers were getting heavier the more I carried them so I decided to just give Inui the papers and then run home. That was what I planned to do. Unfortunately, fate seemed to have something different in store for me.

"Kyaa, Tezuka-sama is great!"

I looked at their direction. I saw a flash of Tezuka's golden tinted brown hair and then I saw Inui writing in his green notebook. I sighed. He was scribbling in his notebook like it would be really bad if he didn't finish it. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

Inui turned around and pushed up his glasses. "Momoko-san? Do you need something?"

"Our science teacher told me to give this to you." I handed him the papers.

"Hmm…" He looked through them and then smiled. "This will be useful."

My eye twitched. I saw some of the things in there – things that I wish I had never read. I just hope Inui won't try to be a cook in the future. I would never try his foods if he uses those kinds of ingredients. I glanced at the court to look at Oishi since I kind of liked him. He was pretty cool and nice. At least he showed emotion unlike a certain someone I know. Then that's when I saw it.

Tezuka was taking down Oishi. For the first time, I was awed by something he did. On the courts, he was the most graceful person there. His movements were minimal, giving off an elegant effect. Even with his serious face on, I could still see the burning passion to play – it practically sparked in his eyes.

"Tezuka's zero shiki*!" some yelled out. Then he finished the game with an impossible drop shot.

"Game and match won by Tezuka, 6 games to 3."

I had never felt as though tennis would be so wonderful. That's what I thought until I saw Tezuka Kunimitsu play tennis.

* * *

For the next day, everything seemed so light and wonderful like I was in a dream. I also had a strong urge to play tennis. Was it because of his influence or am I really dreaming.

"Katou, you've been staring at the courts all day!" One of my friends, Emi, complained.

"Or more accurately, she's been awestruck at Tezuka-san playing on the courts." My other friend, Sakamoto, said.

I thought about it for a second. I was spaced out more than usual. Everything seemed so dull and the only thing that brought it back to life again was watching Tezuka play. My cheeks felt a bit hot whenever I thought about him and I glance at him all the time at class for some reason.

"Hey, you guys are good at romance right?" I asked.

Emi and Sakamoto stared at me, unbelieving. I already knew what they were thinking. Probably somewhere along the lines of 'Ohmygod, Katou's growing up' or something. I've always been slow at that stuff. Actually, I don't know why I asked that. I was thinking about all the fan girls staring at him. Somehow I was a bit mad but I also wanted to know why they act so weird.

"Katou, have you finally found someone you love!? Yes! Wait…do not tell me it's a girl."

I spit out my fruit drink. "What the-…!? I'm straight! Geez, I know I act like a tomboy but come on," I shook my head. What were they thinking half the time? "I just wanted to know why fan girls act so…weird."

"Actually, a fan girl's love is more of an obsession rather than actual love. True love exists in a person who feels something special for another person. That is love."

I stared at Sakamoto. How the heck was she so…so…so wise? It just doesn't add up unless she…no, Sakamoto isn't the type to fall in love.

"Sakamoto, you're wise. Did you fall in love?" Emi asked for me.

"Actually, yes." She smiled.

I spit out my fruit drink once again and started coughing. "S-Sakamoto!?" Sakamoto was a cold fish. There were times when she is nice but I never thought she, of all people, would be in love. Emi dropped her egg rolls and continued to stare with a frozen expression.

"Sakamoto, are you…on crack or something?" Emi asked. I tried to muffle my laughter. I just knew that Emi would ask something like that.

"No, I'm drinking the heavy stuff." Sakamoto ate her rice ball. I already knew that that was her sarcastic remark in the form of a calm comment.

"Anyway, I'm finished so I'll leave first." I smiled and waved at them. I then headed out the door. My feet were restless. They carried me all the way to the tennis courts just in time for the ending of a match. Tezuka was playing against another third year.

I was awed by his performance. He struck me ten times harder then he did yesterday when I first saw him. My heart was pounding. That was strange. I should've cooled down. I took a break when I came to the courts but for some reason, my heart wouldn't stop beating so fast.

"Momoko-san?" I turned around and saw Inui again. "What are you doing here?"

For some reason, I had no answer. I usually had a reason to go to places but today, I didn't feel like myself. "I uh…I'm not sure…" I answered. I was about to turn around but someone stopped me.

"Nyaa, Momo-chii!"

I recognized the voice of one of my loud classmates from P.E. I think his name was Kikumaru and…something that starts with an E…? He was really cheerful and had some cool moves up his sleeve when playing tennis. That's what I heard.

"Kikumaru…? Uh, hi." I smiled.

"Just call me Eiji, Momo-chii!"

"Ah, right." I blinked. Eiji is a really cute guy. It's hard to not like him and it's almost impossible to hate him. No matter where he went, he would be the life of the party. Even I get sucked into it sometimes. I glanced back at the court, watching Tezuka play. He was just amazing.

"Nyaa, Momo-chii, have you fallen in love with the buchou**?"

I blinked more than three times. There was no way that I would be in love with him. Just yesterday, I thought he was dull. Wait…he still is dull except when he plays tennis. Yeah that's all. Playing tennis just makes him dazzling and I just want to watch.

"I…just like watching him play."

For some reason, that sounded more like I was assuring myself rather than proving my point to Kikumaru err…I mean Eiji.

"Nyaa. Okay!" Eiji smiled. I couldn't believe that he accepted my answer even though I was unsure of it myself.

"Inui, have you seen-…Eiji!" Oishi popped in. From what he just said, he was looking for Eiji and was just about to ask Inui about it.

"Is there something wrong, Oishi?" Eiji asked.

"No, but two people challenged us for a match."

"Hoi, hoi! Let' go!" Eiji then dragged Oishi away.

I sweat dropped and then thought about how the have such a good relationship. My best friend told me that the golden pair was gay. I wasn't sure about that. They didn't really show any signs of affection at least in front of me.

"Hmm, lunch will be ending soon. Shouldn't you head to class, Momoko-san?" Inui sounded like a teacher.

"Yes…sensei***." I muttered and then walked away. Somehow, I was left with an empty feeling. I wished I could've watched Tezuka's match a little longer.

* * *

I confirmed it. I had gone crazy. For a week, I have been looking at Tezuka more than usual, watching him play every chance I got, and having a weird tingly feeling in my stomach. Was I sick? I need to check with the doctors about that. Maybe I have stomach flu.

"Katou, you haven't been yourself at all this week." Emi said.

"Are you in love?" Sakamoto followed.

That's what everyone asked me. They all asked if I was in love. They were mistaken. I was just sick. "No, I think I have stomach flu or something."

"Or maybe it's love sickness! So who's the guy?"

"It's obviously Tezuka Kunimitsu. Couldn't you have chosen someone else?"

"Who said I ever liked him!?" I snapped at my two friends.

For a moment, I was frozen. There was complete silence after that. I could feel the tension in the air. "I'm sorry." I whispered and then I ran out. I couldn't take it anymore. Everyone said I was in love. There was no way I'd be in love with a man who has one face, a man who only looks perfect, a man who makes me feel bizarre when, for the first time, I see a different side of him.

I ran to the bathroom and continually washed my face. Maybe I did it to wake up. Maybe I did it to push me back into reality. Yet no matter how many times I did it, I still had that warm, light-headed feeling. I took deep breaths. I really wasn't myself at all this whole week.

"Hey, bitch." Cold water was splashed on to me before I even knew they came in. I turned my head to their direction, looking like splashing water did nothing to me.

"Oh, hey." I replied back. This pissed them off for some reason.

"Why won't you get mad at us!?" One of them waved their hand in the air. She was planning to slap me.

"Because I don't want to be like you." I answered back.

Fan girls, they were like wild animals with obsessions. Once they find something they are obsessed about, they will make sure no one else can have it even if it means taking extreme measures. But I take the pain and ignore the suffering. Pain without suffering is better than pain with suffering. Even though you have pain, as long as you aren't suffering, it won't hurt as much.

"What did you say!?"

"I have a black belt in karate. I know all the pressure points in your body. I can kill or paralyze you for life. Do you really want that?" I glared at them. They stepped back and then ran away. I was only bluffing. I know some karate but it was just places where I needed to hit to paralyze someone for a while so I could make an escape.

I got out of the bathroom and saw Tezuka standing right there in front of me. Well, he was just walking through the halls when he stopped to look at me. "Ah, hi." I greeted. Tezuka nodded and walked away. I pouted. There was no way I would love a guy who was quiet like that.

"Saa, Momoko-san, right?"

I turned around and saw a guy with his eyes closed. He had on a smile. It seemed…creepy to me. "Uh, yeah. Is there something you want…err…you…?" I couldn't recall his name. I know it started with an F. He was Tezuka's friend since I would sometimes see him around talking to Tezuka.

"Fuji Syuusuke." He smiled. He was very handsome I guess.

"Yeah! I was just about to say that!" now I remember. He was a genius. Sakamoto told me that Fuji was a bit sadistic and weird. I didn't know if I should believe her on the weird part since Sakamoto was pretty weird herself. Fuji seemed kind of unique. I mean, how many people do you see on the streets walking with their eyes closed? Yeah, not that many, huh?

Fuji chuckled. "Have you taken a liking to Tezuka?"

Even a genius like him asks that question. "What do you think?" I asked.

"You seem to notice him a bit more."

Fuji seemed to like to push me into talking about it without actually feeling that way. Maybe he had magic or he was just that skilled in persuasion.

"I don't really know myself," I answered. "Are you satisfied now?"

Fuji just presented his smile and nodded. Somehow, it felt as though he wanted to ask more. "Fuji, if I do love Tezuka, should I confess?"

"That's up to you, Momoko-san." Fuji smiled and walked away.

I stared down the hall thinking about Tezuka. I couldn't get him out of my mind. He was in my thoughts too many times. I couldn't play this game any longer. I could feel it. I was in love with Tezuka yet I wished I would've found that out a little later or maybe a little earlier. How could I let go when I was already in too deep?

* * *

In my last class, English never felt so boring. I could already speak English fluently thanks to my mom constantly moving from Japan to America. Even though I already knew the language, it was still fun to learn and teach others too. Yet I would always be staring at Tezuka.

"Momoko-san." His strong, stern voice called out to me. It was hard not to notice since his voice was very distinct and unique.

"Huh…? Oh sorry, what is it Tezuka?"

"Do you need something?"

"Huh?"

"You were staring at me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I tend to space out so if I'm staring at you, I'm just daydreaming about something because I just can't stay focused." I blurted out.

Tezuka just blinked. "Hn." He said. He then went back to reading his book. I bit my lip and glanced at my notebook. It was blank. I definitely didn't take any notes but at least it was English and not any other subject. I might have failed.

"Um, Tezuka…?" I called out.

"Hn?" He turned towards me.

"Uh…a friend told me to ask you if you would go out with someone if they asked you."

"I do not answer personal questions."

"Oh…" I slightly pouted and then wondered if I should confess. This was Tezuka and he seemed to enjoy playing tennis over everything.

Why was Tezuka like that?

**BRIING**

"That is all for today. You are dismissed."

I packed my stuff slowly and waited for the girls to come. Tezuka and the teacher left pretty quickly. Tezuka had practice and the teacher has a sick wife.

"Yo Momoko." They all grinned at me. My eye twitched. Was it April fools day or something. They usually glare at me.

"We heard you became of fan of Tezuka."

Where did they hear that?

"And we just want to say…"

Okay, this is where the real scolding comes in.

"Do you want to watch him playing tennis with us?"

I blinked and then stared. These were the girls who threw water at me, these were the girls who hated me for no real reason, and these were Tezuka's deadly fan girls. Now they are acting all nice to me. It's definitely a prank.

"Why the sudden change in heart?" I asked.

"Some of the fan girls…accidentally overheard a conversation between Tezuka-sama and Fuji-sama!" she squealed.

"Yeah, and Fuji-sama asked if Tezuka-sama liked you. Tezuka-sama replied with his cool face saying that you're really polite and he wouldn't mind being your friend."

I blinked again. They are so lying.

"So, we welcome you to the fan girl club! But first you need to be Tezuka-sama's friend so you can tell the fan girls all about him, KYAA!"

"Yeah, we permit you to go to his house and check out his stuff but don't try to seduce him or you'll be kicked out."

What the…?

"So go become his friend!"

That was it. "Tezuka is a human being with feelings and I will not toy with him for your stupid fantasies." I glared at them and then walked out. When I opened the door, Tezuka was standing right in front of me.

"Oh…Is there something wrong, Tezuka?" I asked. I was sweating all over. He didn't just hear the conversation, right?

"Ah, I left my bag."

My body was stiff so I moved like a robot out of Tezuka's way. Tezuka went past me and walked towards his desk. His fan girls were drooling at the sight of him. I just held my breath and ran to the girls' restroom.

Once I was there, I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was red, my expression was nervous and stiff, and I didn't seem like myself at all. My mom told me that when a girl is in love, she tends to be beautiful and 'blooms'. I touched the ice cold glass and looked at myself. This was the new me. I stayed in the restroom for thirty minutes.

I ran back out and dashed towards the courts. There was one thing I wanted to do. As soon as I got to the courts, he was there, finishing up practice earlier than usual. He remained there, standing on court. I walked up to him without hesitation.

"Tezuka…?" Tezuka turned around and gave me his attention. "I…can I play a match against you?"

He just stood there and looked at me for a second. He shifted his gaze in thought before I melted. He had such a strong effect on me. Sometimes it's okay but other times, I don't want it to show. If it did show, I wouldn't want him to see it because then he would know my feelings. This is a one-sided love.

"Yes you can." Tezuka answered. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Um…I don't have a racket," I laughed. "May I borrow yours?" I asked.

"Ah." Tezuka nodded. Tezuka took out a second racket from his bag and handed it to me. I took the racket and observed all of its features. It was white. The racket had a simple color but whenever Tezuka held onto it, it no longer seemed like a simple color. Nothing seemed to suit Tezuka better than playing tennis.

"You can serve first." I offered. Tezuka nodded.

With one swift movement, Tezuka served the ball in his unique way – divine and god-like. The ball bounced near the corner so I jumped to reach it. I couldn't catch it so it was his first point. My knee was slightly scraped from that dive. Tennis was a bit harder than I thought. I actually didn't play much besides gym class. A total beginner just asked to play a national ranked tennis player. I wonder who wins.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Tezuka is definitely going to win. I didn't ask him to play me so I can try to win. I know I won't win but I just want to have a fun match.

I firmly planted my feet near the base line and waiting for his serve. Tezuka had waited for me as I was lost in thought. He threw the tennis ball high in the air and hit it with the same impact as the first. It landed right on the center and I was able to return it this time around. But that meant that he was going easy on me.

1 game to love.

His movements were slow but graceful. They were kept to a bear minimum until he stopped moving all together. Every ball that I hit always gravitated toward him. That was the first time I experienced his Tezuka zone. Even though he was going easy on me, he was still serious.

3 games to love.

I was always dashing around the court and Tezuka remained in the same spot throughout the game. I was overworking myself too hard but there was this drive in me, a certain desire to keep playing. I felt like a kid again, not caring if I win or lose but having a burning craving to continue playing.

I had never experienced such a wonderful feeling. Sweat was pouring down my face, aching of the muscles, and hard breathing. As long as I was having fun, nothing else seemed to matter.

6 games to love.

Before I knew it, the game was already over. It was expected that he would win. I took as many deep breaths as I needed. Tezuka was calm and composed. He wasn't sweating as much as I was. Actually, he didn't break a sweat. I couldn't be considered as a warm up but I didn't mind. That was the first time playing sports ever felt so fun.

"Thank you for playing against me even though I'm not as good as you." I smiled and hugged Tezuka's racket.

"Hn."

I handed Tezuka his racket. "Um, I'll put the net away and everything." I offered.

"No need. It's my responsibility."

I slightly pouted. He wasn't really being a gentleman; it's more like he was being polite and formal. "I'm going to help anyway." I started to pick up the tennis balls that were scattered at the ends of the court. Right near the gate was the flower I placed before the game. It didn't get smashed by tennis balls. I picked up the flower and walked over to Tezuka.

"Hey, Tezuka…?"

"Hn…? Tezuka turned around.

"Here." I handed him a yellow tulip. "I don't know if you like flowers or not. Here's a tulip for you. Thank you for playing a game with me." I bowed. Tezuka took the flower and nodded.

"Well, see ya!" I smiled and waved. I walked over to the corner and hid. I wanted to see what he would do to the flower. He just stared at it and slightly tilted his head to the side.

Suddenly Fuji popped out of nowhere and walked over to Tezuka. I stayed and listened to their conversation.

"Saa, I didn't know you liked flowers, Tezuka."

"…A friend gave it to me…"

"Do you know what that flower represents?"

"No."

"A yellow tulip means a one-sided love."

**----------------------------------------**

**A/N: Review please. ^^**

***Zero Shiki – its Tezuka's impossible drop shot that has no bounce (like I said…impossible…)**

****Buchou – usually means something along the lines of 'captain' because Tezuka is the captain of the tennis team.**

*****Sensei – This refers to teachers although this can be said to refer to doctors too.**


End file.
